


All through the night

by MJ46



Series: Girls just wanna have fun [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ46/pseuds/MJ46
Summary: My take on how Audrey and Melanie first met.
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Melanie Cavill
Series: Girls just wanna have fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983550
Kudos: 11





	All through the night

She was sitting at the bar with a glass in her hand. The amber liquid looked very inviting. Certainly much more than her immediate vicinity. She took a sip of her whiskey and looked around. She was surrounded by darkness, which was being pierced by stroboscopic light every now and then. The booming music was very loud and the air in the room was heavy. People squirming on the dance floor were drenched in sweat and she was glad she was sitting in her safe space, not being crushed by the huge crowd in front of her.  


Melanie Cavill would rather be anywhere else, than attending this mixer. It was her employer‘s idea. He wanted the people he chose for the jobs to come together and get to know each other. Which wasn‘t bad, but it was not pleasant for Melanie, who prefered to spend her time alone. Or in company of her family and friends. Her idea of nice evening did not include crowd of strangers, drunk and grinding on each other, while loud music gave her headache.

So while she was pondering the idea of how long she would have to wait before she could go home without being rude, she did not notice the woman that slinked into the seat next to Melanie. So when the woman spoke, Melanie clutched her chest with fright.

„You seem miserable. Not a fan of big parties?“ asked the mysterious brunette. 

Melanie gasped and almost spilled her drink all over the bar. But fortunately she did not. That would be truly embarassing. Mel turned so she could glare at the intruder, but when her eyes locked with the blue orbs beside her, she just opened her mouth but no words were spoken.

„Sorry, didn‘t mean to startle you,“ chuckled the stranger and looked around for the bartender.

„No..no. You d-didn‘t,“ stammered out Melanie. „I mean.. I was just thinking about all the places I would rather be than here.“ finished blushing Mel.

„Oh, so I was right,“ smiled the brunette. At Melanies‘s confused look, she added „You are not a fan of big parties.“

„Oh that.“ smiled Melanie, while she felt herself blushing even more.

„No, I guess I am not. Crowds and loud music are not exactly my idea of relaxing evening.“

The woman just nodded and then suddenly she straightened her back and she reached out her arm.

„Sorry, I am Audrey,“ she introduced herself.

„Melanie,“ said Mel as she shaked the offered hand. Audrey‘s grip was firm and her hand was soft and warm, noticed Melanie. She dropped their hands and blushed some more at her thoughts.

Audrey seemed amused by her behavior. But not in a bad way. More like she found their interaction endearing. At least that‘s what Melanie hoped for.

„So why are you still here, if you don‘t like it?“ proded the blue eyed woman.

„I didn‘t want to seem rude. I tried to convince Wilford that I don‘t need to come here, but he strongly dissagreed. So, here I am, just waiting for some time to pass, so it will be acceptable for me to sneak out and leave.“ sighed Melanie.

„Well, in that case you might want to know that Wilford is locked somewhere in VIP room with bunch of his groupies. But it would be shame for you to leave just when I met you,“ teased Audrey with a flirtatious wink. 

„God dammit,“ thought Melanie. „Seems like I won‘t stop blushing tonight.“

But if she were honest with herself, she did not mind that much. She really looked at the woman next to her and she was gorgeous. Audrey was wearing dark purple dress, her dark hair were flowing in soft curls over her shoulders and her eyes were piercing blue color, that made Melanie weak in her knees. She was really grateful she was sitting. Suddenly she weren‘t in such rush to leave the party.

„Say if there was the right kind of incentive, I might be inclined to stay,“ said Melanie in a low voice. Audrey actually seemed little surprised, but her eyes sparked with mirth.

„In that case – may I interest you in a dance, with me?“ asked Audrey. „Or would you prefer to get our drinks and find some quieter place to..talk, maybe?“ she continued and Melanie saw the promise in her eyes.

„Would you mind to go somewhere else? Some quiet corner, if there is such a thing in this place?“ Melanie looked at Audrey hopefully.

„Of course not. That‘s what I suggested, isn‘t it?“ Audrey stood up, took her glass that Melanie didn‘t even notice she had and she extended her arm for Mel to take. She did and both women weaved through the crowd of people hand in hand.

A few minutes later they have found deserted balcony. It was a beautiful summer night, so they decided to take advantage of that. Audrey closed the glass slinding door behind them and turned to Melanie, who was standing at the railing with eyes closed, just enjoying the silence that was now surrounding them. Her head was tilted back and her dark hair were gently moving in the soft breeze. Audrey was stunned. She probably never saw someone this stunning. 

Audrey moved closer to Melanie, who sensed her and turned her head to look at the other woman. The look they shared was intense, filled with electricity. Audrey stood just behind Melanie and she delicately put her hand on Mel‘s lower back. It was like touching a live wire. The spark that jumped between them. Audrey put her glass down on the small table next to her and she used her free hand to push Melanie‘s hair over her shoulder. Her other hand moved from Mel‘s back to her front and found it‘s place on Melanie‘s stomach. Just as Audrey tightened her held on the green eyed brunette, Mel‘s hand landed on top of Audrey‘s. Their fingers laced together and Audrey burried hed nose in Melanie‘s neck. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating and Audrey couldn‘t help herself. She pressed light kisses on Mel‘s neck and she then moved her lips to her shoulder.

Melanie suddenly turned around and when Audrey looked up, she captured her lips in passionate kiss. Both women were enjoying their tongues dueling and when the air became a necessity, they parted. But they stil stood with their arms around each other. Their lips bruised, but stretched with happy grins.

„Do you wanna get out of here?“ whispered Audrey. „I live near here..“

„Sure, let‘s go,“ said Mel, while stealing another kiss from the brunette. Audrey took her hand and led them through the balcony door. They were trying to be sneaky, so one would see them, but they actually didn‘t care that much. So when Melanie tripped and stumbled into Audrey, they both started giggling like school girls. People around them looked curiously, but not one of them payed them much attention and both women managed to get to the main door and out into the night.

„Do you wanna call a taxi, or wanna walk? My place is about a block from here,“ asked Audrey and Melanie happily nodded. „We can walk. I don‘t mind.“

„Great,“ smiled Audrey and because she never let go of Mel‘s hand, she just dragged the other woman in the direction of her apartment. Once they arrived to the building, Audrey fished her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. They headed straight to the elevator, where she pressed button for the third floor.

They were both watching each other with open desire. But they could wait, till they were safely in Audrey‘s apartment. They are adults, for crying out loud. But the ride seemed to last forever, so Melanie at least took Audrey‘s hand in hers and began circling nonsense on the palm of her hand. Finally they arrived on the right floor!

Audrey got out of the elevator with Melanie in tow and headed down the long corridor to her apartment door. Once they were inside, with door locked behind them, their desire came out rushing. They started kissing and undressing, stumbling to Audrey‘s bedroom while trying not to break their kiss. After few minutes of making out, they actually managed to get to the bedroom, where they fell onto the queen sized bed and continued their activity. Both had lost their dresses on their way from front door and were now in their underwear.

Melanie stopped their kiss and she sat up and looked at Audrey, who was lying on the bed, her hair tussled, lipstick smeared and her eyes twinkling with want. Melanie was surprised to see the naked need in blue orbs before her, but she also knew that her own eyes probably reflected the same need right back.

„You still have too much clothes on,“ uttered Melanie with devilish smile and Audrey just left out happy chuckle, while she reached for Melanie, to pull her back into the kiss. It would be long night it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> So Lena said in an interview, that Audrey knew Wilford from before Freeze and my mind actually came up with this idea of him throwing this mixer, so everyone chosen for the jobs on the train can actually meet each other. And then it spiraled from there..
> 
> This could be extended into series, if you find it interesting. So let me know :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your eventual reactions. Just fyi, english is not my first language, so I am sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
